


Twice as Blind / Дважды слеп

by Sad_snow



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles manages the restaurant finances, Erik owns a resturaunt, M/M, Secretly Married, everyone else works at said resturaunt, join us on this journey of discovering that Charles and Erik are not in fact single
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_snow/pseuds/Sad_snow
Summary: Эрик, вероятно, самый большой мудак на Земле, и поэтому он, вероятно, умрет в одиночестве. Чарльз флиртует со всем, что движется и, вероятно, никогда и никому не сможет довериться.(Мораль в том, что если два ваших друга ОДНОВРЕМЕННО с кем-то тайно встречаются, что ж, вероятно, они встречаются друг с другом)





	Twice as Blind / Дважды слеп

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twice as Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551093) by [Darksknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksknight/pseuds/Darksknight). 



> Примечание Автора:  
> Тема "Эрик ужасен, и всё же у него есть муж, кто бы это мог быть" поднималась уже тысячу раз, наверное, но я слишком люблю такие сюжеты, чтобы пройти мимо. Так что вот вам моя совершенно необязательная версия И бонус: "Чарльз флиртует со всеми и нет и шанса, что он остепениться, только, что значит, он в браке?"

Эрик мудак.

И совсем не в крутом смысле. Иногда встречаются такие мудаки, которых нельзя не любить, потому что есть в них что-то, что перевешивает то, какие они мудаки. Нет… Эрик мудак, и тут всё достаточно прозрачно.

Так что всех ждал огромный сюрприз, в день, когда Алекс почти выбежал из кухни в зал, выглядя не так, словно его отчитали за правильно выполненную работу, а скорее так, словно он собирался воспламениться в любую секунду. Не то чтобы для Алекса было странным такое состояние, просто обычно он был в ярости. А не шокирован.

Шон практически перепрыгнул через кассу, пока Энджел и Эмма повернулись в его сторону с чуть большим благоразумием. Многие из них были зависимы от слухов, особенно от слухов об их придурошном шеф-поваре и по совместительству боссе, обитавшем в кухне.

— Детали, детали, детали! — прокричал Шон, при этом чудом сохраняя голос тихим, чтобы избежать гнева Эрика. — Чувак, ты выглядишь как…

— Я перебил Эрика, пока он говорил по телефону, — выдохнул Алекс.

Они все склонились ближе.

— И? — спросила Энджел.

— Не в первый раз мы видим его шатающимся с телефоном, сладкий, — сказала Эмма, растягивая слова. Она работала в ресторане дольше всех и лучше всех знала, что хоть у Эрика и был пунктик на рабочей этике, но воспринимает свою должность босса как должное, и считает, что раз уж он здесь главный, то может делать, что хочет. И, в общем-то, он прав.

— Нет, это… — он сглотнул и оглянулся через плечо. — Тут другое.

— Продолжай, — подтолкнула Энджел. Она пыталась выглядеть незаинтересованной, увлеченно рассматривая свои ногти, но её тело выдало её заинтересованность — она наклонилась вперёд, чтобы лучше слышать. Люди за одним из столиков пытались взглядом обратить не себя её внимание, но она их игнорировала. Они могли подождать.

— Он прощался, когда я зашёл на кухню.

— И? — подтолкнула Эмма.

— Да, И? — Шон заставил себя шептать.

— И когда он клал трубку, он сказал «Пока, дорогой».

Они уставились на него.

— Нет, — неверяще произнес Шон. — Ты выдумываешь.

— Клянусь своей чертовой жизнью, — прошипел Алекс.

Эмма провела рукой по волосам, убирая их за уши, выглядя потерявшей интерес.

— О, дорогой, ты же знаешь, он, наверно, сказал это с сарказмом. Вероятно говорил с…

— Звучало очень искренне, — выдохнул Алекс.

Они вновь уставились на него.

— Так… С кем он говорил?

— Черт, если бы я знал. Он говорил по сотовому, — Алекс взлохматил волосы, а затем, заметив таращащихся на Энджел людей за столиком, вздохнул. — Я принесу им чек, — пробормотал он. Энджел просто будет должна ему половину чаевых, если она их вообще теперь получит.

Он оставил их троих обсуждать и взращивать слухи.

— Это был код, — сказал Шон. — Он работает на ФБР и это был код для… Для чего-нибудь.

— Работает на ФБР? — Эмма задумалась. — Маловероятно.

— Если он говорил искренне, значит где-то есть кто-то, кого Леншерр не ненавидит. Девушка?

— Разве он не гей? — спросил Шон.

— Бисексуал, милый, — Эмма проверила свои ногти и оперлась на кассу. — И если у него есть любовник…

— Мы должны спасти несчастного, — осознал Шон.

— Не мои проблемы, — сказала Энджел. — Но… Мне интересно.

— Так, мы должны оставаться бдительными, — решил Шон. — Если…

— Эмма, Энджел, Кессиди. Возвращайтесь к работе, — рявкнул Эрик выглянув из кухни, чтобы посмотреть, почему рабочий персонал замер. Они все вздрогнули, прежде чем кивнуть и разбежаться каждый в своём направлении

Он не понял, что в их глазах было не раздражение… А цель.

-

Чарльз Ксавье привлекателен. Он полная противоположность Эрика Леншерра. Чарльз милый, низкий, и он воплощение человека, которого вы захотите привести на рождественский ужин, чтобы порадовать родителей и заставить кузину завидовать.

Также, он флиртует со всем, что движется.

— Хэнк, дорогой, передай мне это, пожалуйста, — он кинул взгляд из-под густых черных ресниц, голубые глаза отражали тусклый свет ресторана. Хэнк сглотнул и сделал, что Чарльз попросил.

Как, черт возьми, вышло, что Чарльз очутился здесь, занимаясь счетами? Не Хэнку судить, ему нравятся цифры, но господи… он мог бы быть моделью. Тогда ему бы не пришлось спускаться в логово Леншерра и беспокоиться по поводу цен.

Ресторан уже готовился к закрытию, так что людей оставалось совсем мало. Все давно привыкли к Чарльзу, так как он занимается финансовой стороной вопроса… включая их еженедельную оплату. Чарльз приятный парень, правда, и им всем очень жаль, что они допустили его попадание в лапы Эрика. Они совершенно не представляли, сколько Эрик ему платит, но, боже, этого не может быть достаточно.

— Спасибо, — Чарльз улыбнулся так, словно знал твой грязный секрет, который собирался сохранить между вами двумя. Чувствуется куда более возбуждающе, чем звучит.

— Нужна дозаправка, Чарльз? — сладко улыбнувшись, спросила Энджел.

— О, да, дорогая, было бы чудесно, — он счастливо принял из её рук чашку с чаем и вернулся к работе. Ему не нужно было оформлять заказ, так как у них была целая коробка чая припрятанная за кофемашиной на кухне специально для Чарльза. Честно, это меньшее, что они могли сделать.

Эмма скользнула на кресло рядом с Хэнком так, что парня прижало к стенке, но она смогла ослепительно улыбнуться Чарльзу. Она всё еще пыталась зацепить его, что, казалось бы, должно было быть легко, учитывая его характер, но он только дразнился.

— Хочешь что-нибудь, сладкий?

Он посмотрел на неё и в очередной раз улыбнулся.

— О, всё в порядке, дорогая. Уверен, вы все тяжело работали весь день. Отдохните, пожалуйста.

Чарльз всегда говорил им отдохнуть. Хэнк был уверен, что не убирайся Эрик на кухне, он бы в лучшем случае раздражен, и в ярости — в худшем.

Азазель, еще один повар, вышел из кухни, закинув свернутый фартук на плечо.

— Ксавье, — сказал он. — Скажи мне, когда закончишь, я закрою.

— Леншерр решает какие-то вопросы по встрече с поставщиком, или что-то вроде, — объяснил Алекс, тоже выходя из кухни. Он увидел последний занятый столик и многозначительно посмотрел на Энджел, когда он появилась с чаем для Чарльза. — Может, позаботишься о своих чертовых клиентах? — прошипел он.

Хэнк вздохнул.

— Я займусь ими.

Эмме пришлось встать, чтобы пропустить его. Он направился к последним полуночным клиентам, вполне довольный работой, пока остальные «виляли хвостами» перед Чарльзом. Слишком много заискивания плохо для его сердца.

Телефон Чарльза зазвонил, как раз когда Хэнк уже заканчивал. Он вернулся за столик, сев рядом с Чарльзом, зная, что Эмма ни за что вновь не подвинется. Чарльз ответил.

— Свет моей жизни, — сказал он вместо приветствия.

Свет его жизни? Сказанное обычным, так-и-должно-быть голосом? Они обменялись взглядами. Ни для кого не было секретом, что весь персонал был так или иначе влюблен в Чарльза, и даже если человек на той стороне провода был лишь мимолетной связью, он всё еще был соперником. Конечно, им не о чем волноваться — Чарльз никогда не соберется осесть, но тем не менее.

— О, да, он мне сказал, не беспокойся. — Пауза. — Да, конечно. Не проблема. Хорошо, скоро увидимся… Люблю тебя! Пока, — он отключился.

Они уставились на него.

Слово на «Л». Люди вроде Чарльза, предпочитающие короткие связи на одну ночь и отрицающие обязательства, не используют слово на «Л». Не в таком контексте.

— Кто это был? — словно бы незаинтересованно спросила Эмма.

— Хм? — Чарльз поднял на неё взгляд.

— По телефону.

— О, Эрик, разумеется.

Энджел подавила смешок.

Хэнк просто рассматривал Чарльза. Уход от ответа с помощью шутки? Всё действительно серьезно. Даже, можно сказать, дело, требующее расследования.

— Хорошо, я закончил! Даже раньше, чем предполагал… вы все были невероятно полезны, так что спасибо вам, дорогие.

Хэнк вспыхнул от обращения.

Да, им действительно стоит узнать побольше.

-

Мойра — единственный кондитер, способный соревноваться с Эриком. Она проводила дни, наблюдая, как Эрик с лёгкостью и невозмутимой уверенностью перемещается между серьезной едой и сладостями, думая, как он вообще всё ещё жив. Он вообще спит? Он монстр.

… И хороший кондитер, ей приходилось признать. Его выпечка стоило того, чтобы за неё умереть.

Остальные недавно проинформировали её об одном волнующем факте. Двух, вообще-то… Её хороший друг Чарльз с кем-то встречается, и все серьезно, что немного обидно, учитывая, что она считала их достаточно близкими друзьями, чтобы этот факт случайно всплыл в разговоре. И это помимо второго, даже более нелепого «факта». Эрик, который ненавидит любое живое существо на Земле, тоже с кем-то встречается. И если он зовёт этого кого-то «дорогой», даже без щепотки сарказма, значит всё ещё серьезнее, чем у Чарльза, говорящего «я тебя люблю».

Она всегда была хороша в добывании информации. Впрочем, менее хороша в добывании информации от Эрика. Ей потребовалось два месяца, чтобы выпытать у него секрет, как делать хлеб таким мягким. Два. Месяца.

— Так, Эрик, — сказала она.

— Меньше болтовни, — пробормотал он. — Ты кладешь слишком много сахара.

Она посмотрела на него.

— Это сложно назвать болтовней.

— Прекрасно, — он забрал у нее сахар и посыпал им свое творение, быстро и рационально, как и все, что он делал. — О чем ты хотела поговорить? Только быстро, нашествие во время ланча близится.

… Где-то там есть человек, который может терпеть Эрика. Эта мысль отказывалась усваиваться.

— Что ж, видишь ли, мы знаем друг друга уже какое-то время. Я подумала, мы могли бы болтать время от времени.

— Бесполезно, — проворчал он.

Тем не менее, он не сказал нет, так что она решила рискнуть.

— Как жизнь? — начала она.

— Нормально.

Возникла пауза, во время которой нормальный человек сказал бы «а твоя?»

— Что ж, хорошо, — продолжила Мойра. — Моя тоже.

Он пробормотал что-то, показывая, что услышал

— А как на личном фронте? — чем больше она ходит вокруг да около, тем больше шансов, что он начнет её игнорировать. — Тоже хорошо?

— Я сказал, что в жизни все нормально, а не хорошо, — сказал Эрик. — Была бы лучше, сосредоточься мои работники на работе, а не на болтовне.

Он не имел этого в виду.

— Что ж, буду считать это как ответ «в личной жизни все не так хорошо»

Он вскинул бровь и остановился. Наконец-то, прогресс.

— Оттуда ты достала эту мысль?

— О, не знаю. Просто никогда не слышала, чтобы ты был на свидании.

Мойра отодвинулась, когда он нахмурился.

— Ты права, — медленно произнес Эрик.

Он быстро вытер руки о фартук и достал телефон из заднего кармана. Он открыл его и нажал на кнопку. Быстрый набор. Черт возьми, все очень серьезно. Он даже не утруждал себя приветствием.

— Отмени все планы на вечер, — скомандовал он. — Мы идем на свидание.

Пауза.

— Что ж, нет. Да. Я не могу… Очевидно! Нет, не сейчас. Позже. Да. Да. Конечно, дорогой. Да, я собираюсь, собираюсь. Ты тоже. Пока.

Он положил телефон обратно, тут же поворачиваясь, чтобы вымыть руки.

Мойра следила за ним диким взглядом.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Азазель с другого конца кухни.

Она тяжело сглотнула.

— Всё куда серьезнее, чем мы думали.

-

Чарльз пришел в субботу вечером, как и всегда. Работа, как правило, не отнимала у него много времени, так как обычно персонал был занят уборкой, несмотря на попытки поболтаться рядом. Хэнк собрал заказ как можно быстрее, чтобы успеть принести Чарльзу его традиционный чай, гадая, кто же выяснил, какой чай нравится Чарльзу, и покупает его. Очки в его пользу.

Ресторан зависел от Чарльза. Если у него реально серьезные отношения с кем-то, кто будет морально поддерживать ресторан после изнурительной недели с Леншерром? Что, если в длительных отношениях Чарльз однажды осознает, что приходить в ресторан каждую неделю — перебор? А если Чарльз, прости господи, женится (опустим, как это разрушит его жизнь, учитывая, как он любит флиртовать, такая жизнь явно не для него), что ж, тогда тот человек будет постоянно говорить Чарльзу, как глупо для него возиться с финансовыми вопросами ресторана Эрика, и тогда он уйдет и не вернется и, вероятно, ресторан обанкротится в ближайший месяц.

Ему следует разузнать побольше, даже если в процессе он раскроет все свои карты.

— Эм, я тут подумал…

Чарльз поднял голову, и от этого движения одна прядь упала ему на лицо. Он выглядел очаровательно, а Хэнк ненавидел свою жизнь.

— Что ж… Предположим, я хочу позвать кое-кого прогуляться. Как на свидание.

— О! — прежде чем Хэнк успел окончательно смутиться, Чарльз ухватил мысль. — Я тоже недавно был на свидании. В небольшом баре на краю города, называется «У Логана». Владелец был немного странный, но ликер — высший класс.

— О. Свидание, ха?

Чарльз светился.

— Да. Знаешь, с этой работой мы просто так заняты, что забываем про свидания время от времени, не так ли?

Так может это было новое свидание в череде многих других? Может, надежда еще не потеряна окончательно?

— Так это было ваше первое свидание?

— Да, первое свидание здесь.

Хэнк с облегчением выдохнул.

— О, что ж, — а затем осознал слова Чарльза. — Первое свидание… здесь?

— Да. Не то чтобы для меня были чужды свидания в барах, в конце концов, мы именно там мы с ним и встретились впервые. Неужели ты не слышал эту историю?

— Я… эм, не могу сказать, чтобы слышал, — это правда происходит? Не может быть, чтобы тайна так легко раскрылась.

— Так не пойдет, — рассмеялся Чарльз. Он кинул взгляд на часы и поморщился. — Хотя, видимо, придется рассказать в другой раз, только напомни мне. Кстати, сколько лет ты уже здесь работаешь?

Хэнк удивленно моргнул от внезапной смены темы.

— Эм… с самого открытия?

Чарльз знал это.

— Два года, значит, — Чарльз рассмеялся. — Как быстро летит время. Не могу поверить, что никогда не рассказывал, — он вновь посмотрел на часы, словно в напоминание самому себе. — В следующий раз. Но тебе придется напомнить мне, дорогой, я часто не могу вспомнить, что говорил вслух, а о чем только думал сотню раз.

Хэнк кивнул. Ему в любом случае предстояло помочь Алексу с посудой.

И поделиться новой информацией.

Он вернулся в кухню, где его уже с нетерпением ждали Алекс и Энджел.

— Ну?

— У нас огромная проблема, — не стал долго томить Хэнк. — Он встречается с парнем уже какое-то время… и, да, с парнем, Чарльз несколько раз сказал «он».

— О каком времени мы говорим?

— Он сказал, что они были на нескольких свиданиях, но также он казался шокированным, когда осознал, что никогда не рассказывал мне, как они встретились. Затем спросил, как долго я здесь работаю. Так что, возможно мы говорим о двух годах.

— Два года? — Энджел поперхнулась.

Алекс мрачно трахнул головой

— Может, они временно расставались?

— Или у них открытые отношения, — предположила Энджел.

Алекс вздохнул.

— Было бы идеально, да? Но нет. Да ладно, мы все знаем Чарльза. Два года? Тот парень уже должен готовиться делать предложение. В смысле, кто хоть раз встречал Чарльза и не хотел оставить его себе до конца вечности?

— Мойра, — сказал Хэнк.

Алекс закатил глаза.

— Только потому, что Мойра слишком рассудительна, для её же блага.

— Ага, — сказала Энджел. — В смысле, даже у Эрика должна быть слабость к Чарльзу.

— Даже у Шона, единственного натурала в нашей компании, есть слабость к Чарльзу.

— Я натурал, — произнес Азазель, до этого молча прибирающийся свою часть кухни.

Алекс повернулся, чтобы недоверчиво на него посмотреть.

— Только на прошлой неделе ты сказал, что трахнул бы парня, который постоянно приходит чинить систему кондиционирования. Ясон или как там его.

— Янош, — подсказала Энджел.

Азазель на секунду задумался.

— Ладно, подловил.

Алекс закатил глаза и повернулся обратно к Хэнку.

— Тем не менее, у нас все ещё проблема. Если Чарльз выйдет замуж, его муж сто процентов донесет до него, как пусто он тратит свое время здесь. Все эти денежные дела.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Хэнк. — Мы должны узнать, кто этот парень.

— И убить его, — сказала Энджел.

Алекс и Азазель кивнули, оба, кажется, уже раздумывали, как лучше это сделать. Хэнк в шоке уставился на них.

— Эм, нет? Худшее, что мы можем сделать — саботировать одно-два свидания!

— Типа, похищение? — спросил Алекс.

— Я могу похитить, — добавил Азазель.

Хэнк вскинул руки к небу.

— Вы помешаны на преступлениях? Нет… Не отвечайте. Я думал, что мы могли бы заявиться на свидание и все разрушить. Может, заставить все выглядит так, словно один из них изменял, не знаю.

— Может сработать, — согласился Алекс.

— Но сначала мы должны узнать, кто этот парень. Как нам это сделать?

Хэнк на секунду задумался.

— Эмма, — решил он наконец.

Остальные трое усмехнулись и кивнули.

— Эмма, — согласились они.

-

— Ни за что

Шон и Армандо жалобно смотрели на Эмму. На утренней смене вместе с ней были только они, упорно пытающиеся уговорить её немного пошпионить на благо всего ресторана. Эмма похожа на Эрика. Эмма лучшая в раскапывании секретов. Эмма хитрая, спокойная, крутая и способна собрать всё в одно целое.

— Пожалуйста, Эмма? Просто беглый взгляд на то, что он прячет?

— Я не телепат, — огрызнулась она. — Нет такой вещи как «беглый взгляд», когда ищешь что-то. Нужно копать, дорогуша. А теперь идите, заканчивайте с посудой. Мне еще нужно проверить столик.

— Я займусь! — воскликнул Шон, оставляя Армандо сражаться за их дело. Он подмигнул уходя, пока Эмма окинула взглядом Армандо… невпечатленно.

Армандо вздохнул.

— Смотри, — сказал он, переходя сразу к делу, — если мы узнаем, с кем встречается Эрик…

— Прошлой ночью все умоляли меня разузнать, с кем встречается Чарльз, и, да, я согласилась, но только потому, что сама не против сделать его своим на ночь или пять, зависит он его способностей. Но Эрик?

— Леншерр ненавидит всех, — пояснил Армандо. — Неужели тебе не интересно, с кем он встречается? Ели они поженятся, и оба будут ужасны, страдать нам всем. А если он нормальный, но наш долг защитить несчастного, кем бы он ни был…

— Меня не особо волнует чья-либо защита, — остановила его Эмма. — Но есть смысл в твоем предположении про двойное страдание… Ладно. Я поищу. Ради собственного интереса.

— Спасибо, Эмма, мы будем должны тебе.

— Разумеется, будете. Все, и я имею ввиду всех, соберутся и купят мне хороший ужин и напитки. Много напитков. И не обсуждается.

Армандо кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я… займусь этим.

Эмма сразу же направилась к стойке, уверенная, что Армандо и Шон займутся её делами, пока она будет рыться в записях.Чарльз держит всё в строго организованно под стойкой, и когда она проверяла в последний раз, там же были и личные счета Эрика, как-то связанные с рестораном. Если ей удастся найти счет за какой-нибудь причудливый ужин или из места для свиданий, у неё была бы зацепка, и оттуда уже можно было бы начать рассуждать. Или если бы она нашла телефонный счет, можно было бы найти номер этого человека и оттолкнуться от него.

Так что она достала недавние бумаги. Продовольственные товары, в основном для ресторана, но кое-что для дома… О, Чарльз позаботился о счетах Эрика, забавно, и…

О.

О, Господи.

Она небрежно затолкнула бумаги обратно под стойку, вставая так резко, что закружилась голова. Шон и Армандо с любопытством на неё посмотрели, и она лихорадочно им замахала.

— Что? — Шон тут же подбежал, с подносом пустой посуды в руках. — Что?

— Только не томи, — Армандо тоже подошел, заодно занявшись счетом для своего столика.

Эмма сглотнула.

— Эрик…

— Ну? — шепотом прокричал Шон.

— Эрик в браке.

Они шокировано отшатнулись от неё.

— Что?! — Шон реально закричал. Несколько людей обернулись к ним, но под холодный взглядом Эммы почли за лучшее вернуться к своей еде. Шон понизил голос. — Что?

— Он в браке, — выдохнула Эмма.

— Как давно? — прошептал Армандо.

— Уже… — она вновь полезла за убранной коробкой со счетами, и достала документ, только что задвинутый под стойку. Цифры не лгали. — Он в браке уже семь лет!

— Может, у него ситуация в духе, когда ты заключаешь брак в родной стране, затем переезжаешь и не разводишься, потому что слишком много…

— Нет, — уверенно сказал Армандо. — Помнишь? Он был женат, когда жил в Германии, но его жена умерла.

Они все почувствовали грусть, вспомнив об этом. Ресторан каждый год закрывался в годовщину её смерти.

— Точно, — опомнившись, произнесла Эмма. — И, к тому же, он приехал одиннадцать лет назад, помните? — Шон называл Эрика шпионом слишком много раз, пока Эрик не взорвался и не сказал, что шпионов не отправляют на десятилетние миссии. Разговор состоялся год назад. — Так что, с кем бы в браке он не состоял, это случилось уже здесь. Он… он в браке. С кем бы он не говорил по телефону, этот человек уживается с ним вот уже семь лет.

Они все вздрогнули при мысли об этом. Эрик может быть иногда крутым, но, господи. Как?

— В это поверить даже сложнее, чем в ситуацию с Чарльзом, — небрежно произнес Армандо.

Эмма прищурилась.

— Если и он замужем…

— Он носит кольцо, — сказал Шон.

— Его университетское кольцо*, так?

Эмма задумалась.

— Он… никогда этого не говорил. Просто Мойра предположила…

— Черт, — выдохнул Шон. — Чарльз…

— Чарльз что?

Они все посмотрели с ужасом вверх, на нависнувшего над ними Эрика.

-… Замужем? — пропищал Шон.

Эмма рассматривала возможность толкнуть парня на съедение волку, а самой сбежать.

Эрик вскинул бровь.

— Да, замужем, — сказал он.

У них у всех упала челюсть от изумления.

Эрик на секунду окинул их взглядом, словно они были с другой планеты, после чего развернулся, чтобы вернуться на кухню.

— Возвращайтесь к работе, — сказал он.

— Да, босс, — слабым голосом произнес Армандо.

Вот. Осталось осознать произошедшее.

Чарльз и Эрик. Оба в браке.

Мир близится к концу.

-

Хэнк таращился.

— Ты, — он моргнул. — Ты не Чарльз.

Девушка, которая совершенно точно не была Чарльзом, устроилась за столиком, где Чарльз обычно разбирался с их недельной зарплатой. Девушка, которая не Чарльз, нахмурилась на обрывочно исписанный лист и несколько чеков.Девушка, которая не Чарльз, подняла взгляд, вскинула бровь и сказала:

— Ну, очень надеюсь, что нет.

— Кто ты, черт возьми? — грубо и требовательно поинтересовалась Энджел, со стуком ставя на стол кружку с чаем, которую она принесла для Чарльза. — Ты не Чарльз!

— Ага, мне уже сообщили, — сказала таинственная девушка. Она вновь опустила взгляд на чеки. — Ты Энджел?

Энджел подозрительно прищурилась.

— Кто спрашивает?

Девушка закатила глаза.

— Я Рейвен, сестра Чарльза. Он на семинаре и не рассчитывает вернуться сегодня. Так что вот она я. Умираю от скуки. Не смотрю Нетфликс со своим котом. Нам всем приходится чем-то жертвовать. Вот твой чек.

Энджел схватила его, окидывая Рейвен взглядом еще раз. И еще раз.

Хэнк кашлянул. Рейвен была безоговорочно горячей. Она была совсем не похожа на Чарльза, но все равно невероятна по-своему и… и вероятно знает все о недавней дилемме Хэнка. О недавней дилемме всех, на самом деле, ибо как они могли не знать, что Чарльз замужем?

— Эм, — начал Хэнк. — Я, эм…

Рейвен перевела взгляд на него и улыбнулась.

— Ты Хэнк, — решила она.

— Д-да, это я, — он нервно одернул футболку. — Я тут подумал, могу ли я спросить тебя…

— Да, хорошо, давай сюда.

Хэнк моргнул.

— Эм. Что?

— Твой телефон.

В непонимании, но беспомощный против пристального взгляда Рейвен, он передал ей телефон. На нем не было пароля, так что Рейвен открыла контакты и начала вбивать свой номер. Ох. Она подумала, что он хочет попросить его номер.

— Вот, держи.

— О, эм, спасибо, — Хэнк убедился, что номер сохранился. — Но я собирался спросить о другом.

Она приподняла бровь.

— Ты еще даже не написал мне, но уже зовешь на свидание?

Он покраснел.

— Что? Нет… в смысле. Что ж. Я говорю о другом, о…

— Твой брат замужем, — Алекс, который слышал всё, убираясь за столиком рядом, присел к ним. — И мы хотим знать всё.

Её брови от удивления устремились к линии волос.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что он вам никогда не рассказывал? — когда они кивнули, Рейвен фыркнула. — Мой брат? Мистер о-мой-муж-так-очарователен-и-прекрасен? Мистер «ох, Рейвен, посмотри какую фотографию моего красивого мужа я сделал, разве он не невероятен»?. Парень, который реально не может провести и двух секунд не говоря о том, что он счастливейший человек на Земле?

— Эм… — Алекс после такого даже выглядел неловко. — Ага. Именно он.

Рейвен рассмеялась.

— В смысле, я понимаю, что он приходит сюда только для подсчетов, но разве он не болтает? Думаю, он понял, что вы, ребята, от этого устанете, или еще что, раз вы работники, но всё же.

Энджел поникла.

— Так он правда замужем?

— Ага, — опять рассмеялась Рейвен, качая головой. — В смысле, да ладно. Каждую секунду: Эрик то, Эрик это, о, Эрик, ты такой чудесный и очаровательный…

— ЧТО?

Рейвен в удивлении подняла взгляд от их синхронного выкрика. Даже те, кто разбирался с делами на кухне, готовясь к закрытию, появились в зале от любопытства. Рейвен моргнула.

— Эм, да, — сказала она. — Что? Вы думали, почему Чарльз занимается счетами и денежными делами? Что? Потому что Эрик нанял его? Кто вообще нанимает специального человека, чтобы следить за телефонными счетами?

Они уставились на неё. Не шевелясь, не моргая. Невозможно. Нет.

Эрик мудак.

Чарльз флиртует со всеми.

Они не могли… просто нет. У них бы ничего не вышло на свидании, не могло продлиться и года, несколько лет, и, черт возьми… закончиться браком?

Чарльз появился перед ними совершенно неожиданно, завернутый в два шарфа.

— Простите, я опоздал! Надеюсь, Рейвен не пришлось делать слишком много… — он замолчал, понимая, что все трое таращатся на него. Весь персонал был в зале, на календаре — конец месяца и конец недели, и все смотрели на него, застыв в шоке. — Ох, кажется, наш персонал сломан.

Эрик вышел из кухни, вытирая руки. Он пробрался мимо столпившихся в проходе, чтобы узнать, по какому случаю переполох.

— Рейвен, — пробормотал он, — пожалуйста, воздержись от поломки моих работников.

— Это ты не говорил им, что ты замужем! — воскликнула она.

Внезапно к толпе зевак присоединились Шон и Мойра.

— Что происходит?

Эрик обернулся к двери на кухню, где столпился народ.

— Вы все тупые? — поинтересовался он. Эрик потянул цепочку, висящую на шее — они думали, что это армейские жетоны — и достал украшение из-под рубашки. Чертово кольцо.

Чарльз удивленно моргнул.

— Конечно, кто-то из вас догадался…

— Очевидно, нет, — проворчал Эрик. Он подошел к Чарльзу и взял его за руку. — Вот. Теперь вы видите. Мы с Чарльзом в браке. Возвращайтесь к работе.

— Что?! — взвизгнула Энджел. — Быть того не может… Вы. Вы двое. В браке?!

— Сколько он платит тебе, Чарльз? — спросил Алекс. — Он шантажирует тебя?

— Чт… — недоуменно начал Чарльз. — Н-нет. Я… искренне люблю Эрика? Как моего мужа? — он легко рассмеялся. — Поверить не могу, что никто из вас не понял…

Они все открыли рот и начали говорить одновременно, но Эрик поднял руку, требуя тишины.

— Заканчивайте закрываться. Хоть раз сможете справиться без меня и Чарльза. Мы уходим… И, Мойра? — Мойра моргнула. — Из-за тебя я проспорил двадцать долларов. Ожидай ад в понедельник.

И на этом он и Чарльз ушли, оставляя ресторан позади, наполненным хаосом сбитых с толку людьми.

-

— Раскошеливайся, — широко улыбаясь, сказал Чарльз. Он сидел на краю их кровати, протянув руку.

Эрик закатил глаза.

— Я думал, она знает, — пробормотал он. — Она даже недавно намекнула мне, что я не так часто зову тебя на свидания.

Чарльз рассмеялся.

— Ох, дорогой, ты действительно переоцениваешь и недооцениваешь их, всё одновременно. — Он наблюдал, как Эрик раздевается. — Кроме того, в конце концов, именно я проиграл спор.

Эрик пожал плечами.

— Мы оба проиграли.

— Ты ставил на то, что они догадаются через год.

— Я ошибся.

— Я ставил на месяц. Эрик, любимый, сними эти отвратительные носки.

— Это мои комфортные носки, — проворчал Эрик. Но, всё же, он снял их и кинул в корзину, прежде чем упасть на кровать рядом с Чарльзом.

— Два года, — задумчиво проговорил Чарльз. — Им потребовалось два года…

— Ты удивишься, что люди упускают, если не говорить им напрямую, — он потянул за цепочку кольцо на шее. — Азазель предположил, что это моё университетское кольцо. Кто носит их университетские кольца на шее?

— Рейвен.

— Рейвен, — кивнул Эрик. — Если бы не она, мы могли бы держать всё в тайне еще как минимум месяц. Может быть, даже достигли бы отметки в три года.

— Что ж, — рассмеялся Чарльз. Повернувшись, он оставил легкий поцелуй на плече Эрика. — Теперь у тебя не будет оправданий. Мы пригласим их на празднование годовщины.

— Черт. Если бы не Рейвен…

— Они бы и сами всё выяснили до празднования, дорогой, — рассмеялся Чарльз. — Теперь насчет двадцати долларов…

— У нас общий счет в банке, — проворчал Эрик. — Мои двадцать долларов — твои двадцать долларов — мои двадцать долларов…

— Тогда, я думаю, тебе придется заплатить мне в более… нестандартной манере.

Эрик мгновенно открыл глаза, собираясь ответить на дерзость Чарльза, но вспомнил кое-что. Теперь, когда они больше не придерживаются их глупого спора…

Он широко улыбнулся.

Время травмировать их всех.

Двадцать долларов стоят засосов и футболок с низкими вырезами, которые заставят персонал съеживаться в ужасе


End file.
